Story
by Holly's Not A Princess
Summary: "She could vaguely hear someone else scream, until CRUNCH." Melissa was always bullied, and one day they went too far. Given another chance, now as Fujioka Haruhi, will she be able to live her life the way it was supposed to be? OOCHaruhiXMori


Ouran Highschool Host Club Fanfiction.

Obviously I don't own OHSHC. That is why this place is caled FAN FICTION. It's a world where fans can alternate the plot lines, and not recieve any sort of payment for it, other than reviews and followers.

I DO NOT PROMOTE BULLYING IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. IT IS A TERRIBLE THING THAT SHOULD BE HANDLED WITH PROPERLY, AND OUR ENTIRE GOVERNMENT, SCHOOL GOVERNMENT_ ESPECIALLY_, DOES NOT. IF YOU SEE SOMEONE BEING BULLIED, WHETHER IN SCHOOL, OR _ESPECIALLY _ON THE INTERNET, STOP THEM. FIGHT BACK FOR THE VICTIMS. SHOW THEM SUPPORT. EVEN THE SMALLEST FORM OF HELP COULD SAVE THEIR LIVES.

_One_

Melissa Bar was a sweet girl, Remy pondered. She had beautiful curly chocolate hair, peachy skin, and the most mezmorizing eyes that were somehow turquoise, sea foam grean and blue (AN I really know someone who has that color eyes). Strong eyebrows, small, delicate mouth, and very kind. How is it the jerks in her and Remy's boarding school could torment this gentle creature?

Jealousy, Remy figured. It can turn even the most unwiling into a monster. And that's what they all were, in her eyes. _Monsters._

Many times, Remy had tried to switch dormmates so Melissa can be protected by her. But Melissa's devious dormmates refused to lose their slave. So, Remy taught Melissa. She taught her how to advoid people for long periods of time, how to dodge when things were thrown at her, how to respond verbally when forced to clean, and how to block if they ever tried to strike her physically.

And it worked for a while. Melissa was able to be safe for about 3 weeks before they caught on. And unfortunately, they were smart. They knew Remy couldn't always be there for Melissa. So they found the pattern.

Every Thursday afternoon, Remy had to patrol the campus and take nature pictures for her Photography Class. Leaving Melissa all alone.

So they followed Melissa. The small girl would hide in one of the music rooms in the elementary section of the school, and play the piano. Disgusted that such a slave could be allowed to play a beautiful instrument, they dragged her out one Thursday afternoon. They had thrown her to the wall, and threatened her.

The leader, a tall, thin girl by the name of Jessica, had a particular dislike for Melissa. She couldn't see how Remy had left her in 3rd Grade for this thing. _(Ignoring that she had pulled on Melissa's hair maliciously, and Remy hadn't liked that at all.) _And how could this thing get ALL the boys' attention on her? _(Also ignoring the fact Jessica had mentioned Melissa never had a boyfriend, meaning a virgin, which resulted in all the perverted pigs of the school to make lewd comments to her; also to torment her when Jessica wasn't around.)_

Either way, Jessica hated Melissa. She wished she would die. In a sudden fit of anger at all the resons why Melissa was_ such _a monster, Jessica raised her hand to punch Melissa.

She swung down. . .and missed?

Melissa had taken her fist, and lead it to the wall. Melissa's turquoise eyes flared with anger dangerously. In a low, but very feminine voice, shaking with unadulterated loathing, she warned them. "I let you treat me like a dog, and a slave. But if you think, I will let you hit me, you are sorely mistaken. Don't touch me again." Afterwards, she lighty tapped Jessica's face, in a mocking You silly thing way, Melissa left the hallway, and ran to Remy's dorm room.

The next few weeks were quiet. Almost peaceful. But Melissa was wary. She knew Jessica would get her revenge, even if Melissa was defending herself.

It was another Thursday afternoon. The last period of the day had ended, and Melissa was walking to the computer lab to typoe up a paper she had to do in History class. She was anbused.

Something was thrown over her head, blocking out her vision, and in her struggle, her arms were grabbed in death grips, no doubt already forming bruises in Melissa's flesh. Melissa struggled all she could, but the small girl was only around 90 pounds, 100 soaking wet. She was no match for the, what felt like to her, 4 different people dragging her around.

. . .

Remy had been excused from the nature pictures this week, based on he previous work, and she rushed around trying to find Melissa. Remy coujldn't find the sweet girl anywhere.

She had checked Melissa's room, her own room, the Elementary music rooms, the computer lab, and the science room, where Melissa sometimes spent the afternoons with the science professor, and still, the girl could not be found.

When she rechecked her own dorm room, she found a note. Something that made all red flags fly up in her mind.

_If you want to see your precious friend, we'll be waiting by the back fountain. But you better hurry. You wouldn't want to miss out on saying goodbye, would you?_

The back fountain was the small fountain behind the dorms. It was sometimes used as a hangout place for all the popular kids, and Remy had all but forbiddened Melissa from going there, fearing what might happen to her.

But Remy knew something bad was going to happen. So, on her way to the fountain, forgetting to leave her camera in her room to lose the extra weight, she sent an annonymous call to the main security office and the police staion, saying there was a life threat on a student that was about to become real.

Jumping down the last few stairs, the weight of the camera caused Remy to lose balance for a brief moment. And then it hit her. If she had proof of what everyone was doing to Melissa, she could end it!

Remy turned on the camera, putting it on video, and began recording as she ran. She was the only one at the fountain. She put her stuff down on the fountain bench, and peered around, looking for any trace of Melissa.

. . .

Melissa felt something hard push into her stomach, or rather, her being pushed into it. The force of it left the waif-like girl out of breath.

"How do you like that? Feel scared? You should be." Jessica whispered into Melissa's ear through the cloth over her head. "You think you can get away with standing up to us? Well, this is what happens."

The cloth was removed from her head, and suddeny, Melissa could see the view from the 6th floor balcony of the dorms. Below was the back fountain, and next to it, Remy.

Jessica leaned forward again. "Too bad she was late and didn't get to sat good bye, huh?"

Melissa turned her head and spat at Jessica. "Go to hell, Bitch." She snarled.

Jessica wiped her cheek, glaring hard. "I'll meet you there."

Hands suddenly pushed hard into Melissa's back, sending her tumbling of the balcony. A scream of fear escaped her throat.

She could vaguely hear someone else scream, until_** CRUNCH.**_

. . .

Remy couldn't stop staring. She couldn't stop playing Melissa's scream over and over in her head. She couldn't stand the sight of the blood, but she couldn't move from the side of Melissa's body on the ground, despite the teachers and officers trying to drag her away. Eventually, they were able to get her a few feet away, until she saw them.

She saw Jessica, and Angel, and Jeff, and Sam, and Jake, each being restrained by an officer. She screamed at them. "How could you do that?! How coud you kill her?! WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?! SHE WAS THE SWEETEST, KINDEST GIRL, AND YOU KILLED HER! I HOPE YOU ALL DIE IN HELL!"

"She deserved it." Jessica said simply. "And we won't be in Hell. You will for being friends with that monster. We'll get away with it, with no prison time." She was smug and sure of herself, that she failed to remember, there were police officers right next to her that heard her confession (She had been arrested earlier for suspicion of mischief, and have been read her Miranda Rights. She basically fucked herself over).

. . .

Jessica Drake, Angel Nasne, Jeffery Urban, Samatha Sharp, and Jacob Macoon, were all expelled from Habbs' Boarding School for the Gifted, and were all convicted of Premeditated Murder in the First Degree, in the murder of their fellow student, Ms. Melissa Karen.

Whenever Remy thought about it, it tore her heart apart. She could only pray. Pray to any deity, that where ever Melissa is now, that she is in a world, where she can have laughs, friends, romance, humor, and a chance to live her life again. A life she should have been living. A life that had been cruelly taken away.

I DO NOT PROMOTE BULLYING. If you think that I do, go get yourself checked out by a doctor. Bullying is a huge problem. Obviously, there aren't many case at all where bullying is lead to premeditated murder, but it is easy to see how quick bullying could lead to something like that, like suicide. Treat others how you want to be treated. Don't be a douchebag to someone. Hadn't we all learned that in Kindergarden? Don't be idiots, and stop bullying, or help someone that is being bullied.

And yes, this is an Ouran Fic. Dont worry.


End file.
